<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking Up by Medicore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439510">Waking Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore'>Medicore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamliza Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Philip Hamilton (1782-1801) &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamliza Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander didn’t quite like sleeping. He always wanted to push the limits of staying awake so that he could work on some projects for his job. And if there was no project for him to work on, his insomnia wouldn’t let him sleep anyway, at least not for the whole night. Whenever he was sleeping in on a day where he didn’t have work, Eliza would always carefully wake up and leave him by himself so he could get more sleep and not constantly rely on coffee to prevent him from passing out during the day.</p><p>This Saturday morning, Eliza woke up and turned her head to see her husband snoring away peacefully. He always looked so refreshed and happy whenever he was actually asleep and not stressing out about things. Eliza smiled and gave his forehead a gentle kiss before carefully peeling the blanket off her body and getting up to start her day. </p><p>She entered the living room to see her son Philip playing with some of his toys. </p><p>“Philip, baby, it’s too early to be awake. Go back to bed.” Eliza told him, running a hand through his curly black hair. </p><p>“But you’re awake!” Philip whined, not getting up from the gray carpet. </p><p>Eliza chuckled. “That’s because I’m an adult. Come on, Pip, let’s get you back to bed.” </p><p>Philip frumped. “I’m an adult too. Angie’s the little baby.” He grabbed onto his gray stuffed turtle and said, “And why isn’t Daddy awake? He’s an adult too, and he has a meeting!” </p><p>Eliza froze. “Daddy has what today?”</p><p>“A meeting, Mommy. I just said that.” Philip stood up and into the kitchen, grabbing onto the handles of the fridge. “Can we have breakfast now? I’m hungry.”</p><p>Eliza let out a quiet groan, telling her son, “In a minute. Hang on for me, okay?” She walked over to the bedroom she and her husband shared and opened the door, making her way to his sleeping figure. Alexander had fallen asleep around 2:30 last night; she really didn’t want to wake him. But the meeting was something important. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Alexander, it’s time to wake up,” she whispered. Alexander didn’t move and instead kept snoring, pulling the blanket around him more. Eliza gently shook him. “Alexander c’mon, you have to wake up.”</p><p>	From the kitchen, Philip loudly asked, “Is Daddy awake yet?”</p><p>	“Not yet.” Eliza frowned, shaking her husband harder. Still, he didn’t budge. Once he was asleep, he was a surprisingly heavy sleeper if his brain wasn’t waking him up. Eliza groaned and Philip came bursting into the room, flopping onto the bed. He landed on top of Alexander, who awoke with a scream and nearly pushed his child off the bed. </p><p>	“Ugh, what’s going on?” Alexander asked, sounding sleepy but also alert at the same time. Eliza grabbed Philip and pulled him off the bed, shooing him out of the room. </p><p>	“Philip told me that you had a meeting today. Is that true?” Eliza pouted as she ran her hand through her husband’s hair.</p><p>	Alexander chuckled at her face, “Oh, right! That I do, but not until… eleven? Yeah, eleven, I’m pretty sure. It’s a short meeting, only about 20 minutes, don’t worry Betsey; I’m not going to spend the whole weekend working.”</p><p>	“You better not.” Eliza smiled and poked her husband in the cheek. </p><p>	He leaned in towards her and whispered, “Good morning, dear Eliza.”</p><p>	“Good morning to you too, my Alexander.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>